videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game/Deadpool
Hey there, people of fanon wikis who have nothing better to do on a Saturday night! It's your old pal 'Deadpool' here! The badass and well-endowed Merc with a Mouth who believes in our lord and savior, Stan Lee. So yeah, I was on DEATH BATTLE. Fought that Slade guy. And totally kicked his ass! If you didn't see that episode, then what the HELL are you doing here? Go watch it right now! I mean, seriously, I blow up a truck in it-'' WADE! GIMME BACK MY LAPTOP! ''Okay, okay! Sheesh. Just trying to make my page stand out... Death Battle Info Background *Real Name: Wade Winston Wilson *Height: 6'2"/1.88 m *Weight: 210 lbs/95 kg *Place of Birth: Canada *Aliases: **Tom Cruz **Regenerating Degenerate **Ninja Spider-Man *Lives with a blind elderly woman *An even more cliched cosplay than the Joker Abilities *Superhuman Body *Exceptionally skilled with swords and all forms of guns *Mastery in assassination techniques and numerous martial arts *Superb healing factor *Magic satchel **Contains various items, regardless of continuity ***Includes teleportation belt, machine guns, katanas, pistols and other things *Fourth wall awareness *''RAGING SEX MACHINE'' Strength & Feats *Navigated an obstacle course meant for Iron Man-like suits unscathed *Completely regenerated from a single hand *Sole person to outwith Taskmaster *Can dodge point-blank machine guns *Killed the Marvel universe *Casually battled Red Hulk *Once became a Herald of Galactus *''NOT GARBAGE TIER IN MARVEL VS CAPCOM 3'' Theme Animations *'Entrance:' Deadpool is flipping through the strategy guide, then tosses it aside. *'Post-Round Taunt:' Says "L-O-L." or "You suck!". *'Victory:' Looks as if he's arguing with someone, walks up to the camera and shakes it. Quotes Entrance *"Okay, so jab, jab... Oh, we started." *"Who brought the big guns? I brought the big guns!" *"I'm getting the weirdest case of deja vu." *"I am gonna be TICKED if this guy rage-quits on me!" - Occasionally with online matches. *"Deathstroke old buddy! Still sore about the whole cutting head off thing?" - Against Deathstroke. *"Hey, I freakin' LOVE Street Fighter! ...Did I already say that?" - Against any Street Fighter character. *"All right, let's get some MK fatalities up in here!" - Against any Mortal Kombat character. *"I'm gonna Super Smash your brothers up the ass!" - Against Samus, Yoshi, Mario, Link, Pikachu, Fox, Kirby, or Donkey Kong. *"WOAH MAMA LLAMA! Are those real?" - Against Mai Shiranui, Ivy Valentine, or Black Orchid. *"What're your chances of beating me? Under NINE THOUSAAAAND!" - Against Goku or Vegeta. *"Hey, it's everyone's favorite Super Saiyan killer! Well, my favorite anyway." - Against Superman. *"Time to make some bronies cry!" - Against Rainbow Dash. *"Tonight, I dine on turtle soup!" - Against any of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *"You don't scare me! I've seen Sidekicks ten times!" - Against Chuck Norris. Victory *"Hey you! Yeah, you! I'm out here busting my ass while you sit on yours and mash buttons? How is THAT fair?" *"Now say my video game wasn't a letdown! SAY IT! SAY IT!" *"Aw, come now, don't beat yourself up! Leave that to me! HAHAHA!" *"Man, even without a carbonadium sword you still suck!" - Against Deathstroke. *"I'm still waiting to hear back from you, Capcom, YOU HEAR ME?" - Against any Street Fighter character. *"Fatality time! What? Heh heh... WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ARE NO FATALITIES IN THIS GAME?" - Against any Mortal Kombat character. *"I get the cover of Smash 5 for this, right Sakurai? RIGHT?" - Against Samus, Yoshi, Mario, Link, Pikachu, Fox, Kirby, or Donkey Kong. *"Oh, fanboys! I hear you rollin'! You hatin' so bad!" - Against Goku or Vegeta. *"See? That's how you kill Superman, people! AND YOU DON'T EVEN NEED ANY STINKIN' KRYPTONITE! HAHAHAHAHA!" - Against Superman *"I just beat Chuck freakin' Norris! Now write ME some feats, internet!" - Against Chuck Norris. Results Screen *"Remember kids, stay in school and don't do drugs! Or any of the other cool stuff TV specials say you can't do." *"Y'know, this isn't shabby for a game on a wiki that's based on a popular web show. And I'm not just being paid to say that." *"Aw, chin up, Slade! At least you can beat a bunch of teenagers-oh wait... Never mind." - To Deathstroke. *"Waah, your parents are dead. So what? That's like, the number one comic book backstory trope! Suck it up, Bats." - To Batman. *"I'm sick of everyone confusing me for you! I don't even shoot webs out of my hands!" - To Spider-Man. *"Oh, I'm gonna catch 'em all! And then I'll conquer Smogon!" - To any Pokemon character. *"Say, are you the bunny who says 'What's up, doc?' or is that somebody else I'm thinking of?" - To Bucky. *"And I'll take this one and this one and this one... Oh, I love pillaging from dead guys with a lot of guns!" - To Doomguy. *"How's it feel to have something hard pierce your flesh? GAH! Now you got ME doing it!" - To He-Man. *"Oh, and one more thing? The Nintendo 64 was better!" - To Segata Sanshiro. Trivia *''Adam sleeps with a night light!'' **I am going to kill you, Wade. **''Good luck!'' Category:DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game Playable Characters